Traitor
by Raikoustrike
Summary: Zoroark is a unique girl, for one she's names after the Pokemon, Zoroark, and can even turn into one! She knows how to turn any situation in her favor, but can she handle Ren, the crazy Raikou, her friends, the sinister Ghetsis, and her secret relationship with N?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon does not belong to me

This is my first fanfiction, and the chapters are sorta lengthy, but hang in there!

* * *

Prologue

A shriek erupted in the night, and a crazy flurry of panic disrupted the tranquility of the sleepy town. A man with evil intentions-concealed by the night- was escaping the lure of suspicion.  
The man leaped from a small house in Nuvema Town in the obscurity of the night with a small weeping baby in his arms. A strange pulsating power overtook the child. With demon like features and an ominous glow, the child bit and kicked the menacing man with brute power . A foreboding aura swallowed the small infant's form, and the previously cute child transformed into a beast. Soft supple skin sprouted fur, a feral hunger for destruction clouded her eyes, and giant claws grew from the tips of her petite hands. With this new shocking appearance, the small child mauled the man blindly in a panicked flurry of anger and fear. Alas, she lacked vigor and strength of a real brute.  
"You are weak!", declared the man "But, I will make that change..."  
The mysterious man reached his Hydreigon and flew off to a hidden castle in the north.******  
**

This castle would be the girl's home,until she figured out the truth of herself, the boy she befriended, the society she was supposed to be born loyal to, and the man who captured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, Pokemanz does not belong to me

* * *

******Chapter 1  
**

The warm summer morning air was heavy with the forlorn whimpers of Zoroark Daciana- a unique, and deadened the past nine years of her lonely life, Zoroark felt like she was drowning from despair - longing for something or someone to help her out of these swirling vortexes of pain, but the reality was, she didn't know why or what she was crying for.

In her heart, Zoroark knew that she was so lucky and fortunate to have such a lovely and amazing life. Here she was , complaining about how miserable her life was when she had so many great and wonderful friends. However, these companions of hers' didn't know of the agonizing suffering she went through everyday.

Inside, the thought that gives her the strength to face each trial of a day is the thought of receiving her very first Pokemon. The very dream of having a companion that would always show feral loyalty was gratifying to say the least. She did know that she shouldn't cry much longer because today she was getting her first Pokemon. With optimism and happiness weighing on her mind, Zoroark got dressed in her usual torn purple vest, a white shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and a snazzy blue fedora. With a gleeful smile playing on her lips, she engorged on a very hearty breakfast and brushed her messily tousled crimson hair with onyx highlights that somewhat resembled a Zoroark's.

After a few restless moments her friend Cheren, a boy with blue black hair with a tiny bit that stuck up in a point and wore glasses , a blue blazer and navy pants , he strode into Zoroark's room, .

"Zoroark!", he shouted, "I heard from the Professor. TODAY IS THE DAY WE CAN HAVE POKEMON!"

"Yeah," answered Zoroark curtly ," It will be epic". She still had not fully recovered from her recent melt down. However, the sight of her tentative friend and the overwhelming thought of those cute Pokemon finally in her grasp.

"What's keeping Bianca? " Cheren inquired, oddly trying to change the subject. The awkward silence was stifling.

A pair of fuzzy black ears sprouted from her head and swiveled around towards the sound of someone coming up the stairs to Zoroark's room.******  
**

"Bianca's coming, I think" she replied.

"Man, I still don't understand how you do that!" Cheren retorted when Bianca ran up the steps and down the hall into Zoroark's room.

"Am I a little late?" Bianca asked. Before Cheren could sneer at her out of annoyance , Bianca whined:

"So-ooo-orry!" and while bowing in frivolous guilt. . Cheren finally replied,  
"Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time but...Seriously...Today's the day we can get a Pokemon!"  
"I know..." apologized Bianca "Sorry. "

She continued. "Soooo...Where are the Pokemon! Where are they! I want a Pokemon! I demand to know where they are!"  
Out of frustration and exasperation, Cheren and Zoroark just sighed and screamed in unison, "The Pokemon are in here, idiot!" and pointed to a blue box tied with a green satin bow that laid on her Zoroark's desk.  
"Zoroark should pick first because the Pokemon were delivered to Zoroark's house first" Cheren said politely.

Zoroark walked over to the box and opened it. She read a note she found inside the box and turned her hand into a black paw with three blood red claws and a sharp twisted dewclaw that wrested on the back of her wrist. Hidden from her friends view she shredded the note with her claws and transformed it back into her hand.

Turning into an oddly mutated form of the Pokemon, Zoroark was a special power she had that earned Zoroark her nickname from her mother.

She reached her hand inside the box absent mindedly and grasped her hand around the first Poke ball she touched. She released the Pokemon that was inside and with a bright flash of light a orange Pokemon that looked like a pig came out and it cried, "Teeeepig!"

Cheren took a blue Pokemon that had a beige shell on its belly that looked like an otter. "Oshaaaawott!" It cried in a cute, childish voice. "Awwwww! It's adorable!" Cooed Bianca.

"Get your own Pokemon,Bianca!" Scolded Cheren.

Bianca chose a green Pokemon that looked sorta like a snake. "Snnivy!" it said in a sassy tone.

"Lets battle!" Bianca challenged to Zoroark.

"Sure! Prepare to get beaten!" Zoroark responded. She soon felt a tingling sensation throughout her body and knew she was transforming into a Zoroark. But...I don't want to transform! Why can't I control myself! She thought. Zoroark knew she could transform at will since she was eight years old, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. In an instant she was a Zoroark with piercing purple eyes, a long red mane of fur with black points held back in a ponytail with a light blue glass bead, red claws, a incredibly long black tail, and a light blue,glowing lightning bolt shaped clip that made electricity flare from her claws and fangs. She growled to signal the beginning of the battle but her friends just stared in awe. "What's wrong? Never seen a Zoroark before?" She teased.

"Well...yeah, in books...but y-you just turned into one...and you don't look like a normal Zoroark either, you look... more deadly." Cheren answered nervously.

"Why, thank you..." Zoroark snarled with venom in her voice. Her friends backed away as if she would attack them any moment. "I was just teasing!" She said when she saw her friends' caution. The battle Bianca had challenged Zoroark finally proceeded.

"Use Tackle!" Zoroark commanded, but not before Bianca's Snivy used Tackle first. The attacks raged back and forth,

"Use Leer!"

"Tepig,Tackle!"

"You too, Snivy!"

"Leer, again!"

"Tackle, and lets finish this!" Zoroark growled. Bianca's Snivy teetered around in a daze for a moment before collapsing on the wooden floor of Zoroark's room. "Yeah! I told you! I won!" Zoroark cheered.

"Umm...Zoroark, look around, will you", Cheren interrupted. Zoroark looked around and saw her room in a complete mess as a result of the battle. Zoroark facepalmed as Cheren said

"Bianca, you are completely hopeless. Zoroark! It's my turn! I'm pretty sure I can battle you without turning the room into a complete disaster like Bianca, here!" he healed Zoroark's Tepig and sent out his Oshawott.

Zoroark's Tepig took out Cheren's Oshawott easily, victorious yet again.******  
**

"Come on!" You're so strong!" Cheren sat down and pouted like a small child.

"Cheren," Zoroark said, pulling Cheren up by the collar on his blazer "stop acting like a kid, my room is a wreck! You're gonna help me clean this all up or else!" Zoroark spat and held up all three of her dagger-like claws on her right paw threateningly and a light blue bolt of electricity flared from them. Bianca and Cheren cringed and ran downstairs to confess to Zoroark's mom. Zoroark walked slowly downstairs hoping Cheren hadn't told anyone of Zoroark's little 'threat'. She was halfway downstairs when she heard her mom say "Don't worry about a thing, I'll clean up her room...Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs." said Cheren.

"Zo-" Zoroark's mom began to call.

"I'm right here!" Zoroark answered and ran all the way down the stairs.

"Alright, you guys should head off to the lab now." said Zoroark's mom after the friends assembled. Zoroark walked upstairs again to grab a few belongings before she set out on her journey. A prized piece of a blue and green nylon collar, a drawing pad and pencil, her X-Transceiver, and a sturdy double-bladed flame shaped dagger with a black dragon handle her mom gave to her when she went camping a few years back. She headed to Professor Juniper's lab,but didn't see Bianca waiting at the lab with Cheren. She went to Bianca's house upon Cheren's request and just as she came to Bianca's house she stormed out of her house, refusing to answer any question. They entered Professor Juniper's lab and saw a brunette woman in a white lab coat and shirt, short green skirt, red teardrop shaped earrings, and white shoes. She introduced herself as Professor Juniper. Cheren interrupted with a rude comment that was quickly intercepted and corrected by the Professor. Professor Juniper gave the friends Pokedexes to help them and Professor Juniper's research as they traveled on their journeys. "Kids, would you like to give nicknames to your Pokemon?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah!" answered Bianca and Zoroark. Cheren, who was less reluctant said no; Zoroark playfully scolded him for being such a buzzkill. Zoroark named her Tepig, Ambest, short for 'Ember of the Beasts'. Bianca named her Snivy, Snippy.

"Those are great names!" Professor Juniper praised. "Meet me on route 1 and I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon!" The Professor exited her lab and walked towards route 1.

The friends walked north, following Professor Juniper and Zoroark transformed into her Pokemon form and charged straight into the grassy field and bumped into Professor Juniper.

"Ahhh!" Screamed the Professor. She petted Zoroark on the head and said "I'm sorry, dear, I'm afraid I have no treats for you. You are such an interesting Pokemon! Are you from around here?" She took out a Pokedex to scan Zoroark.

"Professor! It's me! Zoroark!" Screamed Zoroark and changed back into a human.

"Oh! Sorry! I totally forgot about that!" The Professor screamed, obviously stunned with surprise.

"How could you forget?" Cheren said, again nearly making Professor Juniper jump out of her skin.

"Cheren, you always seem to have something snide to say, didn't your parents ever told you to mind your manners?" Professor Juniper sighed.

Just as Cheren opened his mouth to answer, Bianca caught up with the group. She was exhausted from running and huffed with all her breath weakly "I-I'm here...".

Professor Juniper clapped her hands together and said "Great! Now I can teach you all how to catch a Pokemon!" She wandered into the tall grass on route 1 and Cheren and Bianca followed with interest. Zoroark however transformed back into a Zoroark and wandered around a ledge that lead to the sea, having no interest whatsoever in catching a Pokemon. She came back to her friends after their brief lesson that Zoroark skipped. Finding out how to catch Pokemon can't be that hard, can it? She thought.

"Kids! Meet me in the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town for your next lesson on being a Trainer, OK?" the Professor said.

"Sure!" Said Bianca.

"I already know about Pokemon Centers" once again Cheren retorted.

"Sure." Zoroark mumbled.

The Professor walked off and the kids gathered around in a circle to talk.

"I have an idea!"Bianca shouted.

"I'm right here! Don't shout!" Zoroark yelled back.

"Guys...you need to get to the Pokemon Center!" Cheren burst out.

"Please will you just listen?" Bianca pleaded with a pitiful look on her face. Before Cheren could either give in to or deny Bianca's pleas Bianca answered her own question "Great! We should have a Pokemon catching contest! Whoever gets the most Pokemon including the one the Professor gave us by the time we get to the end of route 1, wins!"

"You know, that's actually a good idea!" Cheren complemented.

"Omg! Cheren gave a complement!" teased Zoroark as she transformed into a human again "Someone has a crush on Bianca!" Zoroark continued.

"Do not!" Cheren retorted "Lets just get on with this contest." Cheren mumbled.

The friends headed down route 1, but Zoroark sped down the route in Zoroark form, her tongue sticking out in pure joy. She startled all passing Pokemon and Ambest furiously struggled to keep up with her. When Cheren and Bianca reached the outskirts of Accumula town minutes later Cheren said "You're not going to catch a Pokemon, are you?"

Zoroark simply shook her head, saying no and Bianca replied

"But won't Ambest get lonely?"

"No!" spat Zoroark in a manner that lead her friends to think she was offended "Ambest has me!"

"Oh, OK then." Said Bianca, who looked a bit scared of Zoroark's sudden outburst.

Zoroark's X-Transceiver began to ring and Professor Juniper's number flashed. Zoroark picked up and Professor Juniper said "Hurry up! What have you three been doing all this time?"

Cheren obviously heard the call and shot a look of pure annoyance at Bianca and said "You'd better hurry up."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon, and you should be glad I don't either.

* * *

The girls ran to the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town and Professor Juniper greeted them wit glad you re here. In further notice I want you to be on time. Yes,Professor. the girls mumbled.  
Professor Juniper rambled on about healing Pokemon and PC boxes so Zoroark snuck out while she wasn t paying attention. Zoroark could tell Cheren was preoccupied looking at a mysterious group of people in what looked like chain mail outfits setting up some banners on the plaza. The banners were black and white with a light blue P in middle in the shape of a shield. People gathered around to see the strange gathering being presented. Finally, a sinister looking man walked to the middle of the plaza. He had long, light green-gray, flowing hair, one red eye, and a red sort of eye patch thing on his left eye. He wore gold and purple royal robes with designs covering them. Zoroark shuddered at the sight of him and anger boiled inside of her for some odd reason. The man began to speak.  
I am Ghetsis, representing an organization called Team Plasma . I am here to speak with you all about Pokemon liberation. he walked proudly to demonstrate his speech had an importance to it.  
The crowd of assembled people murmured to themselves about this seemingly insane man and his speech. Zoroark felt a growl rise in her throat.  
Ghetsis continued I m sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However...Is that really the truth? Zoroark began to growl furiously and she commanded her teeth to turn to fangs. She knew if she got anymore ticked off with this psycho, she could easily attack him and leave some serious marks. It took all her self control not to race up to the plaza and rip Ghetsis' throat out.  
"Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...Only assume this is the truth? Ghetsis paced back to his original place and spoke again, Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers...They get pushed around when they are our partners at work...Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I m saying"? Again the crowd murmured to themselves about this insane man.  
Ghetsis paced around again, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be"? someone murmured.  
"Liberation?" another answered shyly.  
Ghetsis paced around to give yet another dramatic effect, "That s right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon...And the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis ended his speech and the people Zoroark supposed to be members of this Team Plasma put away he banners and circled around Ghetsis, probably to offer him protection because of his insane speech. They walked away and an older man began, "About that speech...What do you think we should do"? he asked nervously.  
A younger man answered, "Liberate Pokemon? That s not even possible!" The crowd spread about their separate ways and only one man stood where he was...He came up to Zoroark and Cheren. He was tall and had long, bushy green hair held back in a ponytail, and grey eyes. He wore a black and white baseball cap, a black necklace with light blue and yellow rings around it, making it look like a tiny planet on a string, he wore a white button down shirt and a black turtleneck shirt and tan jeans, and had a golden cube dangling from a slender chain on his belt loop. Zoroark thought he was really cute. "Your Pokemon... He began, Just now it was saying..." "You talk too fast," Cheren said rudely, and what's this about Pokemon...Talking?"

"Shut up!" Zoroark hissed, while stepping on Cheren s foot. _We've just met him and Cheren's already telling him off! What nerve he has_!, Zoroark thought.  
The man continued, "Yes, they re talking."

"Really?," asked Zoroark. "Can I show you something? I can understand Pokemon too..." Zoroark shyly commented.  
"I'd love to see. he said, By the way, my name is N."

"That s a cute name..." Zoroark murmured.

"What are you trying to do? Flirt with him?" Cheren hissed just loud enough that only Zoroark heard.  
"I told you to shut up! ," Zoroark growled. Zoroark transformed into her Pokemon form once again and called Ambest. N's eyes were alight with wonder.  
Zoroark began a conversation in Pokemon language with Ambest, "Hey, buddy! Do you like our adventure so far?"

"Yeah!," Ambest squealed, "I love you! I love this journey! Did you hear that, Trainer?" Ambest questioned N, "What kind of Pokemon do you have? I wanna meet them! And battle them!," Ambest continued, "And guess what! I think my Trainer, her name is Zoroark, I think she kinda likes you!"

"Ambest! Please! Stop that!," Zoroark felt her face going hot with blush as she pleaded.  
"Oooo! Zoroark s mad!," Ambest teased and ran around the three trainers happily.  
"Your Pokemon seems to like you a lot...," N said. He seemed a bit confused.  
"By the way, since you two were too busy ignoring me, my name is Cheren."

"Cheren! Stop being so rude today!," Zoroark demanded and waved her claws that were flashing with electricity in Cheren s face.

"Well, sorry if I barged in on you and your new boyfriend.,"

_Oh, you have crossed the line!_ Zoroark thought.

She stepped on Cheren s foot again, but this time she discharged a painful but harmless bolt of electricity from her claws.  
"OWW!," Cheren screamed and clutched his foot.  
Zoroark simply smiled at N.  
"Well," N said simply, "I suppose we could have that battle your Tepig was talking about?,"

"Sure," Zoroark said.

"Let me hear your Pokemon s voice again!" N replied forcefully.

Zoroak's fur bristled and the battle began.  
N sent out a Purrloin and Ambest stopped playing, facing his opponent with optimism.  
"Ambest, use Ember!" Zoroark commanded.  
"My friend, use Assist!" N's Purrloin was thrown back by the force of Ambest's Ember, but still stood for its trainer.  
"My friend, are you alright?" N cried, he seemed severely worried about his Purrloin, but said, "More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!" Zoroark gave yet another command, "Ambest, use Tackle!" The attack hit N's Purrloin straight on and it wobbled around for a moment then collapsed.  
"Purrloin! Are you ok?," said N.  
_Why do I feel so different around him, it's like I know him but...We just met. _Zoroark couldn't help but think.  
"I never expected a Pokemon to say such things..." N said darkly, "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs...Pokemon will never become perfect beings...see you again, Zoroark." N walked away with the Purrloin in his arms, with no other words.  
"Huh", huffed Cheren, he fully recovered from Zoroark's shock she had given him and had been shooting looks of disgust in N's direction during the battle. "Strange guy, but I m not gonna let it bother or _entrance_ me. I'm going to Striation City, see ya later, Zoei."

Zoroark was furious at Cheren for insulting her and N, but all she could manage to say was, "ok, see ya later."


	4. Chapter 4

By the way, this is where the chapters get really lengthy...

Thank you, Neoshadowwolf for your constructive criticism I will take it as a chance to improve. Your questions will be awnsered later on in the story, I made sure to enclude them. It will be a while before you find out Zoroark's age, so I will just say it now. Zoroark is 15. Everything in this fic will become relevant later on.

* * *

Zoroark left Accumula Town, traveling along route 2. N seems nice. Zoroark thought. he definitely cares about Pokemon, that s for sure. I can t believe Cheren thought I was flirting with him though, I mean, he s cute and all but it s not like I love him. That would just be a waste of time. Love isn t important anyway. She faced a few weak Trainers in battles and finally made her way to Striation City when Bianca hurriedly asked for a battle. Zoroark s transformation and the battle was all a blur to her that ended in a successful battle and a stunned Bianca.  
"Hey! You re strong! Oh, and Cheren called me, he said you have a crush on someone! Is it true"?, stated Bianca.  
Zoroark only stayed silent. She knew if she said yes, Bianca would confirm it with Cheren and they would mock her forever. If she said no, they would pester her until she said yes. "No, I don t have a crush on N. Don t listen to Cheren", Zoroark scoffed.  
Bianca then left to train her Pokemon some more with a Humph at Zoroark's answer to her question as Zoroark headed onto Striation City. After exploring the city at high speeds in her Zoroark form (in which she actually quite enjoyed scaring the other passersby) she found a tall, interesting looking building and Zoroark walked in. There were many kids studying and Zoroark decided not to get into mischief and bother the kids she took to be students as she realized she must have walked into the Trainer's School. At the back of the room she saw Cheren looking at a blackboard, obviously reading. Zoroark tapped Cheren s shoulder. Cheren jumped with fright and screamed at the sight of a small, deadly looking Zoroark baring its teeth at him.  
"So, Nerdy. Are you ready to apologize yet?", Zoroark began.  
"Apologize for what?", Cheren sneered.  
"Insulting me!" She growled. A couple students looked up to watch the brewing fight between the teen and strange Pokemon.  
"A-and N...You insulted him too...", Zoroark whimpered.  
"Ok, I m sorry for insulting you! But I m not sorry for insulting him! He's weird, just plain weird! If you can't see past your little crush on him then too bad!"

"I don t have a crush on him!"

"Really? What about all that 'Can I show you something? I can understand Pokemon too... and That's a cute name...", Cheren hissed in a mocking tone. "I mean seriously! N! It's just a letter! What's so cute about that?"

"It's just a compliment. Get over it. I know you are just jealous." Zoroark replied calmly. She slapped Cheren's face with her tail and walked away to challenge the Striation Gym.

Zoroark ran around town as a Pokemon again, searching for the Striation Gym. She saw an old building near a clearing and she decided to explore. There was nothing around but a few wild Pokemon, some trainers, and the strange old building. One kind Trainer gave Zoroark a green Pokemon that looked like a monkey,  
called Pansage. Zoroark named him, Fellow, for his good, friendly nature. She headed back into the city and finally found the gym and walked inside she was greeted by the smells of delicious food. For a moment she thought she had walked into a restaurant instead of the Striation Gym. She saw a large green curtain knew she needed to get through it. Zoroark let out a burst of blue electricity that cloaked around her. She knew she needed to charge energy before she attempted what she was about to do. The electricity on her body wore off but the electricity around her paws stayed and gathered around her claws, forming a hard outer coating that made her claws longer. Zoroark clawed at the wooden beams holding the curtain up and began to climb them. Her muscles flexed and her lengthened claws dug into the beam until she reached the top. Once at the top she crouched down to lower her center of gravity so she wouldn t fall and charged energy once again. She stood up on her hind legs and attached her claws to a beam in the ceiling of the gym, swung herself up on top of the beam, and walked along it, hidden from view. When she was just above the Gym Leader and his two followers she jumped backwards, landing just in front of them and delivering the shock of their lives.  
"I'm here for a battle!", Zoroark demanded and turned human again.  
"Uh...Oh., said the one with green hair, Great. We will decide which one of us you will battle. What did you choose for your starter?"

"Wait, Zoroark cocked her head to the side, you mean you re not the only Gym Leader?", Zoroark said, pointing at the green-haired one.  
"No. These are my brothers, Chili, He pointed at the redhead, and Cress, He pointed at the one with blue hair. I'm Cilan", he finished.  
"Oh. I get it!", cried Zoroark, I'm Zoroark", and this, Zoroark released Ambest from his Pokeball, "Is Ambest! Ember of the Beasts!" "A Tepig? Cilan said, Great. Because you have a fire type, you will battle Cress!"

Cress stepped forward onto the battlefield, "I specialize in water types and will be your opponent," he exclaimed calmly.  
Zoroark bit her lip. Cress was a water type trainer, who knew her first gym battle would be to her disadvantage! She bent down and whispered to Ambest, "Good luck. I can't battle, but I ll help you all the way through this", then to Cress, "Let this battle be electric!" Cress sent out a Panpour, a Pokemon that looked like a blue monkey. Zoroark resisted the urge to pull out her Pokedex and scan the creature that stood in the way of her first gym badge.  
Ambest went first and used Tackle, but Cress s Pansage dodged the attack and struck back with a Water Gun that hit Ambest straight on and caused him to topple backwards. It was obvious he had taken some serious damage.  
Ambest!, Zoroark screamed, please stay strong! Ambest got up and teetered around in a daze for a second, then shook it off and looked at Zoroark, confirming he was ready for her to issue her next command.  
Ambest, use Ember! Zoroark knew the type match up was terrible, but a long range attack was the best strategy.  
Panpour, who was being overly proud of its attack on Ambest, that the hot embers that hit it surprised the Panpour and it used Dig without Cress consent and Zoroark ordered Ambest to follow it. Ambest jumped down the hole Panpour created and a blast of steam burst from the hole. Both Trainers gasped as calls, flames, and water bursted from the hole. This wasn t a battle the Trainers controlled anymore. It was personal between the Pokemon and no one could stop it unless the Pokemon came out of the hole, one Pokemon fainted or they settled whatever problem they were having down there. A few minutes later a vicious pounding started below ground and Zoroark desperately hoped the Pokemon were OK. Soon Ambest busted through the surface of the rock battle field with a limp Panpour tail in his mouth he crawled out of the hole and a fainted Pansage followed, being dragged by its tail.  
Panpour!, yelled Cress, are you OK? he ran onto the battlefield and Zoroark ordered Ambest to release Panpour. Cress cradled the hurt Pokemon in his arms, sent it back to its Pokeball, then sent out a puppy-like Pokemon, a Lillipup to be exact, to take Panpour s place. Zoroark as well switched her Pokemon to Fellow, the Pansage she received in the Dreamyard. Fellow taunted Cress and his Lillipup for a moment then looked at Zoroark for a command.  
Use Vine Whip!, Zoroark ordered.  
Lillipup! Bite!, Cress ordered.  
Both the Pokemon moved at the same time but Cress Lillipup was faster, because Zoroark had nearly no time to train Fellow much. Fellow dodged the attack slightly and whipped Lillipup, wrapping the vines around Lillipup so it was immobilized. Fellow squeezed the vines around Lillipup until it fainted, and the battle that had been nice then turned so deadly was finally over and Zoroark had won.  
Yes! Yes! We did it!, Zoroark glinted on her fangs and she let out a roar along with a crackling burst of blue electricity.  
Cilan cautiously stepped towards the happy Zoroark, afraid of being shocked and presented the badge. Zoroark took a quick swipe at Cilan with her claws and he fell backwards in surprise, tossing the badge in the air. Zoroark leaped up and caught the badge in her mouth, like a Herdier playing fetch. Zoroark ran out the door in a hurry, almost swallowing her gym badge in the process. Just as Zoroark reached the exit of the gym she received a call on her X-Transceiver from Bianca. When she picked up, Bianca seemed to be in a panic.  
H-help. M-me. N-now...I m in the Dreamyard., Bianca said then she hung up with no other word. Zoroark feared the worst for Bianca and charged power to make herself faster and put her gym badge into her badge case she got on her past birthday, not too long ago. She ran to the outskirts of town, retracing her steps back to the Dreamyard. When she arrived she saw the strange people in chain mail uniforms again, Zoroark instantly recognized them as Team Plasma. She crept silently along the wall of the abandoned building, so as not to alert Team Plasma. She leapt down from a ledge on the old building as soon as she saw Bianca, who was cornered by Patrats that lashed out if Bianca made any sudden movements or noises. Zoroark surprised the Patrats by picking up the one that seemed to be the leader in her jaws, she clamped down on it and shook the Patrat with enough force to scare it, but not cause it harm. The other Patrats begged Zoroark to put their leader down.  
Never!, Zoroark growled in Pokemon, struggling to talk with the wriggling Patrat in her jaws, I ll only put your precious leader down if you release my friend! The group of Patrat cringed and stepped away from Bianca.  
Zoroark released the Patrat from her jaws and it ran out of Zoroark s sight, along with the other Patrats.  
Bianca! Are you OK? F-fine thanks... Upon hearing Zoroark and Bianca the members of Team Plasma turned around to see the girls.  
Run!, Zoroark screamed.  
No!, Bianca denied, That Munna! Bianca pointed to a pink Pokemon in a Team Plasma Grunt s arms.  
Fine..., Zoroark muttered. Zoroark turned human again and confronted Team Plasma. Let that Pokemon go!, Zoroark demanded.  
No... Said the grunt firmly.  
Fine! Then I ll take it from you! Zoroark was about to reach for the dagger in her bag when one of the grunts shoved her to the ground. Zoroark knew she couldn t beat them with human strength alone so she transformed again. The grunts faces couldn t have looked more confused or angry then they were and Zoroark enjoyed looking at the grunts paranoid faces until one of them shouted,  
Traitor! at her.  
It was time for Zoroark to be confused, but instead of questioning herself or the grunts she got up and inflicted a wicked bite on the hand of the grunt who was holding Munna then ran away. Zoroark stopped suddenly when Ghetsis, the man who delivered the strange speech in Accumula Town appeared in front of her. Zoroark growled and clawed at Ghetsis, but Ghetsis disappeared just as quickly as he appeared as soon as Zoroark ripped her claws through his robes. Zoroark screamed in surprise and ran out of the Dreamyard and Stration City as fast as she could until she grew too tired to run any longer.  
Zoroark walked around, looking at the tall trees. She knew she was too tired and too far from Straiton City to go back so she settled for a tall tree she had found; Zoroark was just about to climb it when something hit her head and she felt herself vaporizing into energy and blackness consumed her. She struggled for a moment before she materialized again and reappeared again back into the light. Zoroark looked around frantically only to find a Poke ball behind her and a pair of Team Plasma grunts frowning in frustration.  
You again!, Zoroark spat angrily, You threw that Pokeball didn t you? Yeah, so?, Answered one of the grunts, You will make a perfect Pokemon for our king! And you talk! How rare can you get! The other grunt said, she then switched her taunting tone to one dripping with honey, Now dearie, what kind of Pokemon are you anyway? I m not a Pokemon! Zoroark screamed and transformed into a human again, Now go away or I ll turn back and rip out your throat! The Team Plasma members seemed to reconsider and ran off.  
Zoroark climbed up the tree and soon fell asleep, her dreams clouded with evil knights, a crazed evil man, and the cute boy, N she met.  
Zoroark woke up to Ambest headbutting the tree trying to make Zoroark wake up.  
Ambest! Buddy! Stop! I m awake!, Zoroark yelled.  
Ambest tried to scramble up the tree only to end up oinking noisily on the ground for Zoroark to come down.  
Zoroark jumped down from the tree and let Ambest snuggle up in her long mane and she ran, hoping to make it to Nacrene City by nightfall. after many hours of walking, Zoroark smelt a warm familiar smell she secretly hoped to smell again and followed it. At the end of the trail she saw none other than N, his back turned and talking to a Patrat. Without thought she walked up to N where she nuzzled into his hair and purred. N turned around, seemingly alarmed to see another Pokemon that had taken an immediate liking to him.  
N..., Zoroark purred. N turned around and asked, Oh...um...Zoroark, what are you doing? What does it look like I m doing?, Zoroark giggled and transformed into a human again.  
N flinched back and Zoroark thought about the first time they met, remembering that N seemed to be more comfortable with Pokemon rather than humans, Zoroark willed her Zoroark ears and tail to form. Zoroark tried to restrain herself from snuggling into him once more and looked away from N to fight her temptation. As soon as Zoroark turned away N grabbed Zoroark s hand. Oh dear Arceus, no...Don t make me fall in love with you...If I'm not already madly in love with you..., Zoroark thought. She couldn t help herself and wrapped her long tail around N s waist and crawled into his lap. Zoroark felt the heat rising in her cheeks and a gentle smile played on N s lips.  
Zoroark, can I ask you something? Sure, N...Anything at all... Are we friends? Yeah..., Zoroark replied simply, Um...N, do you want to walk to Nacrene City with me? It s not too far... Sure, but I have to go as soon as we get there, there s some business I have to cover. Zoroark reluctantly uncurled her tail from around N s waist and tried to keep her tail under control by wagging it back and forth, pulling it away quickly when it neared N to fight temptation.  
It was about a half hour walk to Nacrene City,in which N nor Zoroark said nothing to one another, though Zoroark purposefully brushed her tail against N s hand, the cube that hung from the chain on his belt loop, or sometimes even across the nape of N s neck, struggling to push his bushy hair away with her tail that was supposed to be used for lashing out at enemies in combat when the thick fold of skin over her tail that revealed a sharp metal blade was drawn back, rather than for affection. N completely ignored Zoroark s attempts at getting his attention.


End file.
